The instant invention is directed to a mounting assembly for mounting a mirror assembly and an antenna assembly with a vehicle cab which includes a radio to include a CB radio. It is necessary that such a mounting assembly be grounded with the vehicle cab in order for the signal received by the antenna to be transmitted to and received by the radio. The obvious solution for this is to provide that the mounting assembly is all metal.
It has also been found that the construction of metal mounting brackets, particularly mounting brackets with multi-dimensional shapes are difficult to produce, and therefore, are extremely expensive. In order to remedy this, in many instances, these types of mounting brackets are made of molded polymeric resins providing brackets with aesthetic appeal and structural strength but which are non-conductive. Also, the cost of producing molded plastic brackets is minimal when compared with like metal brackets.
In order to use brackets formed of polymeric material with a mounting assembly which mounts an antenna mounting assembly, a conductive connection between the metal support rod and the vehicle cab must be provided. This is normally accomplished by connecting conductive ground wires with the support rod, passing these wires by the molded mounting bracket and connecting the wires with the vehicle cab. Care must be taken to locate the wires in an unobtrusive position so as to not be readily seen or be easily snagged. The system which incorporates these conductive wires with the support apparatus is time-consuming and expensive to install. Also, there is always the possibility of a broken connection.
The instant invention has as its primary object the provision of an inexpensive conductive molded support bracket for a mounting assembly for mounting a mirror assembly and an antenna assembly.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a mounting assembly mounting an antenna assembly which provides a fail safe ground with the vehicle cab assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an easily installable mounting, mirror and antenna assembly.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a mounting bracket for a mounting assembly formed of a compound comprising a polymeric resin and a conductive filler.
Another object of the invention is a mounting assembly for a mirror assembly and an antenna assembly which is easily installed with a vehicle cab.
Another object of the invention is a mounting bracket for use with a mounting assembly for a mirror assembly and an antenna assembly which is formed of a conductive component of nylon and carbon.